Change in Class
by HinataSoup
Summary: A girl named Rin, who is raised by Rylin, ends up being sent as a slave for a royal family, but it is not as planned, she has her own plans to go for. Does Rin find herself? Does she end up in a life of disgrace or joy? What will happen in her life to be?


"Rin, please come out of hiding? We need to talk." called a gruff, but kind voice, who is Rylin, her father.

"yea? I am here, and I am not going to be a slave or prostitute for anyone, I have my pride!" Rin yells, trying not to have her voice choke, but when Rylin found her, she couldn't help, but start crying into her knees.

"Rin, you will be a wonderful maid..."...Rylin thought, than spoke softly, "You need to find your own person, and since you don't know how to take care of yourself right now, I thought maybe you being a maid for the royalty would be best." Rylin tries to convince Rin to go.

Rin starts to look at Rylin abit ticked off, than said bitterly, "Fine! If you want me to leave so badly, why did you want a child?! If you wouldn't want one in the end!" She yells, than storms off away from home.

Rylin sighs deeply, than mumbles, "I didn't think I would of had to taken care of a child on my own... I took care of you, until now, your almost eighteen, and should take care of yourself on your own, I treated you well, but its time for you to be on your own." He left to find somebody to buy Rin as a worker.

Rin looks around her surroundings in a pause of feeling lost, but also safe, a field of daffodils and cherry blossom trees scattered, along with a distant little cottage, that looked rather ransacked and wrecked, but when Rin wandered closer to the small home, she saw a elderly couple sitting near eachother in the field in a sort of camou of flowery clothing.

"Ello, miss, what is a nice young lady doing out here in a meadow like this?" the elderly man with a slightly flaring flower shirt, that it made Rin abit embarrassed and have to look down at the grass and flowers instead.

"I... I just came for some fresh air and a walk... I should go, sorry..." Than Rin left waving to them with a friendly smile, but before getting out of hearing and out of view, the elderly woman said, "Come by again, we can tell you about cooking, and teach you, if thats the secret wish..." which made Rin look at the elderly woman, with slight surprise, but than grin and yell cheerfully, "Thank you!"

Rin returns home to Rylin and saw a few people that seem to be royal for how they are dressed, the one with a furred robe blonde hair and blue eyes and a few embedded jewels in the robe, as well as on the rings worn, the king probably, next to him is a woman with bright blonde hair and was in a dress that is in violet and had a shawl on around her neck, that was wearing a couple bracelets with jewels all over, either a flashy queen or a arrogant princess, and another guy it looked like right next to her, with orange hair and gray eyes that were somewhat chilling, and he looked rather casual too, so could just be another peasant that knows the princess from childhood?

"This is my daughter, Rin, she is whom I suggested to serve you and your family, Majesty..." Rylin bows to the royal family, than nudged Rin to do the same. "Well, she looks well capable of doing so..." The king says authoritative air stirring around him.

"Papa, papa... She could be a good maid for me, yes?" the princess said eagerly, and having her royal air diminish entirely, with the first few words, Rin sighed slightly and looked at her with uncertainty, but shrugged as well. "Saundra, Please?" Saundra says, "Alright, Burl..." The boy with the casual and cold look said, and with a straight glare or stare, he gazed around the home, than said bluntly, "You live in a dump." seeing how the home was a sort of box, and there wasn't anything but a small bed, and a couch at most as furniture, than the cooking equipment didn't exist in the home at all.

Rin ends up going with the royal family, and not looking back at Rylin, her father, still rather upset with her father doing what he did. "You won't understand, but you will learn how to serve us." Burl explains, and keeps a thick air of authority that makes it hard to feel comfortable near him at all.  
Rin just sighs, than watches the ground move under her feet as she followed towards the castle, passing some of the more put together cottages and buildings stand tall and the stone castle ahead come closer to view.


End file.
